Jamie's Love Story
by The-Dark-Fire-Elf
Summary: Jamie finds a girl in the desert... this is his story, this is Jamie's chance to tell everyone who he is, and this is a chance to prove himself to the girl he loves... PLZ R&R! (COMPLETE)
1. Alana in the desert

Alana opened her eyes, and blinked trying to find out where she was. The only things she saw were clouds whizzing past, as a Stormsworder flew to the middle of the desert, she shifted herself around only to find that her hands and feet were tied to stop her from getting away. She became panicked as she realized just who had done this and why he had...  
  
Jim did this, he told the gang members of my betrayal, and this is my punishment, she thought.  
  
~*~*~flash back~*~*~  
  
Jim walked in with a smile upon his face.  
  
"Why'd you do it? You know that was years ago," she pleaded.  
  
"One good turn deserves another," was all Jim said in reply.  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't done anything bad to you and you know that."  
  
"You killed April," he said as he turned to leave. "She died at your own hands!"  
  
"You agreed with me!" she shouted in reply.  
  
"You knew I was helpless then! You took advantage of me! You are a manipulating little whore!" he shouted at her.  
  
"April was going to die anyway! I stopped her from feeling that pain!"  
  
"You fucking shot her in the head!" he shouted in reply. "You deserve to rot in hell, and I hope you do," he ended in whisper.  
  
She knew her punishment was death, but she was surprised when they had bound her hands and legs tightly with wire. They then placed her in a wire- like net, and she was dragged for about half a mile when she passed out.  
  
~*~*~end of flash back~*~*~  
  
She closed her eyes again trying to review her situation as the hot air blew through the net. Her eyes shot open as she felt the wire holding the net release, and she fell down to the earth with a thud as all the wire that had been holding her in the air crashed down on top of her. The last thing she saw was the Stormsworder flying back to New Hope City, leaving her abandoned in the desert with no hope of survival.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Jamie flew out from the small town, heading back to the base with all the groceries he once again had had to buy. Being the increasingly paranoid person he was, he decided to scan of the area he was flying over and see if there were any other zoids, when the scanner located something a little way ahead. Jamie circled the area with his Raynos, there was nothing there, no zoid, no animal, no nothing, yet his scanner was bleeping like hell. He landed next to the half covered thing that lay in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Cautiously he walked up to the lump and rolled it over with his foot to see what it was.  
  
His hands burnt as he touched the hot wire, which revealed a girl about his age in a net type thing.  
  
Running back to his Raynos he managed to find some wire cutters with gloves, and he began to cut the net away.  
  
Looking at her bindings, he decided that he had better-let Dr. Toros deal with trying to disentangle them from her wounds. He looked at her as he placed her in the back seat of his Raynos. Everywhere the net had touched her bare skin there were severe burns.  
  
Jeez, who the hell is this cruel? He thought. But in the back of his mind, something clicked, and he slowly began to remember the rules of a very well known gang in New Hope City.  
  
He launched the zoid and headed toward the base where his team members would be anxiously waiting for their food.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
hey guys I'm back, I promised to you that I would re-do this story and post it again........... sorry it took so long to do, but I hope you enjoy the newer version of Jamie's Love Story........... please review  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (formerly known as pharaoh's gurl) 


	2. She's awake and really mean

"Hi Jamie," said Bit, as he saw Jamie jump out of his Raynos.  
  
"Hi, could you give me hand with something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. What can I do?" Bit replied, not looking up from his work.  
  
"Help me lift a girl I found in the middle of desert and take her to the medical room where Dr. Toros can treat her," he rushed urgently.  
  
Bit wasn't really listening and just followed Jamie to his zoid, yawning.  
  
"Here she is," Jamie stated.  
  
Bit looked into the Raynos, and saw the figure in the back seat. He nearly fell from the zoid with absolute surprise.  
  
"Bloody hell, she looks pretty beaten up," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you how I found her later, but now can you just take her to the medical room while go and try to find Doc?"  
  
Bit nodded as he gently lifted the half dead figure from Jamie's zoid.  
  
Jamie ran off toward the kitchen where he had heard the Doc's voice.  
  
"Doc," he shouted, "I need some help here in the medical room!"  
  
At once all of the Blitz Team came rushing toward him, and Leena looked at him in a concerned way.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Jamie sweat dropped, "Yeah, I am, but she isn't," he said as Bit came through carrying a girl in his arms.  
  
Dr. Toros sighed and followed Bit into the room, and then as Bit walked out he closed the door, and didn't let anyone in until he finished.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Jamie was pacing back and forth when all of a sudden everyone began asking questions all at once.  
  
Brad sighed rolling his eyes as sipped his coffee. Talking over everyone, he simply stated, "Jamie, sit down and tell them what they want to know before they kill the both of us."  
  
Jamie nodded and stopped pacing, he sat down on the kitchen table and simply stared at them waiting for their questions.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Leena.  
  
"I don't know, I just found her in the desert in a wire net. She was left for about a week according to my calculations, but I'm not really that sure."  
  
"Who would leave someone out in the desert in a red hot wire net, it just doesn't make sense!" exclaimed Bit.  
  
Jamie sighed, "but it does, because of some gang she came from."  
  
All faces were staring at him now, wide eyed.  
  
"Well...?" said Leena.  
  
"She comes from one of the major street gangs in New Hope City, I'm not sure what the name is, but I'll find that out later. Anyway, the worst punishment you can get is death, but it is a slow and painful death, therefore what they do is they bind hands and legs with wire, and place them in a wire like net. They then fly over the desert to one of the most remote areas, and drop them from a high distance."  
  
Brad, who had stopped sipping his coffee while Jamie had been explaining, looked up. "She's got no one anymore, once she has been eliminated from the gang, she has no contacts. All her friends and family, if she has any, will be killed if they do not belong to the gang. If they ever see her again, they'll kill her," said Brad as he took another sip from his coffee.  
  
Jamie was just about to protest when Dr. Toros came out from the medical room.  
  
"She's fine, just burnt, dehydrated, exhausted, and the wounds on her wrists. Other than that she's gonna be alright."  
  
Everyone sighed with relief.  
  
Jamie stood up and left the team in the kitchen. He closed the door to his room and slumped down on his bed.  
  
Closing his eyes he began to think about stuff, when suddenly his eyes shot open as he remembered the groceries that were still in the back of his zoid.  
  
He jumped up and quickly began unloading the groceries. Walking back into the kitchen trying to balance all the shopping bags, he found that it was empty. Dumping everything on the kitchen counter, he began to label all the food. He labeled the two biscuit boxes clearly, BIT and the other LEENA.  
  
At least this might keep them from killing each other over a box of biscuits, he thought. He smiled at the thought of the word kill, if only they knew who he really was, if only they could understand what he was, if only he could tell them who he was.  
  
Putting all the stuff away he walked into the medical room, to check on how she was going.  
  
He sighed as he leaned against the wall and let his eyes wonder her bandaged body. He let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes deeply in thought.  
  
She stirred and woke up, not knowing where she was she shot up quickly, only to fall back down again.  
  
"You're awake," said Jamie, as he again rested on the wall.  
  
"Yeah, you noticed," Alana replied sarcastically. "So where am I, and who are you?" she asked looking at the ceiling to avoid looking at the guy who stood in shadows.  
  
"M-m-my is Jamie, and you're on the Blitz Team base. I found you in the desert and bought you hear," he stuttered purposely. His act would be as good with her as it was with the others on this base.  
  
"You should've left me there to die," she replied icily, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
Jamie, now pretended to be upset at what she said, walked out of the room, and silently closed the door behind him. Silently he moved toward the computer room where he began to work on battle strategies to clear his mind, and contact home base about his findings.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
heya.............. am back with this chapter, hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	3. Let the game of love begin

Dr. Toros walked into the room and sighed. "You shouldn't have been so hard on him."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not the one who thought I was doing a favour," she snapped back. She sighed, "but as always I suppose you're right."  
  
"It's been a while Alana."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah it has."  
  
"The last time I saw you was when you left to join your friend. What was his name again, Jim I think," he said gazing at her.  
  
"Yeah, he's a double crossing prick though. I should've known better than to join a street gang, but no one else would take me in, and besides, I'd have killed myself if I went to some weird foster home."  
  
"Yes, but you had the choice of staying with me and Leena and Leon. Your mother always asked for me to look after you, but after she died things just weren't the same as you stated so clearly," he said sitting down beside the bed.  
  
"Yeah well, I couldn't expect you to just take me in after my parents died. The only link I ever had with you was my parents and I didn't feel right about the whole thing. I'm still not sure how I managed to make the decision though, I was only what, 5, 6."  
  
"Well, now that you're here, I would like to offer you a job, working with the Blitz Team, it would be an honour if you could join us."  
  
Alana smiled and simply gazed starry eyed at the Doc.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to join, but I don't have a zoid."  
  
"Already taken care of, when I knew who you were, I ordered a Stormsworder to be sent here tomorrow."  
  
Alana just smiled as he finished changing her bandages.  
  
This is it, she thought, I can finally belong to something more than just a stupid street gang. Besides, the guy that saved me was pretty cute; well what I saw of him was pretty cute.  
  
"Hey Doc, how old is Jamie? And who are the members of the team?"  
  
Doc smiled at the questions. "Jamie is your age, and the other team members are Bit, Brad, and Leena."  
  
"Leena? I thought she'd stay with Leon, all the way."  
  
"Yeah, but when she found out I'd be on a different base, she just decided to come with me, though I'm not sure why."  
  
"Well, never mind, at least you're lucky enough to still have her staying with you."  
  
"Hmm, I'm not so sure about the lucky part," he said as he heard Leena shouting and hitting Bit at the same time.  
  
Alana just smiled and turned over to sleep as Dr. Toros left the room.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Right, I would like to discuss a few things with you all," said Doc as he sat down with all the team members and Alana.  
  
Jamie looked over to her, and only then did he notice how beautiful she was. She had long midnight-black hair, tied in a high ponytail, her eyes were an emerald green, and her figure was slim. She wore black baggy pants, which rested on her hips, with an emerald green boob tube, and she had a silver metallic armband.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to my friend Alana, she will be joining the Blitz Team as of now, so this is why we are having an extra special dinner," he laughed nervously at the Chinese take-away on the table.  
  
Leena sprang up in joy, "Alana, I knew I recognized you! You looked so familiar."  
  
Bit and Brad just stayed in silence while Jamie sat unnoticed as usual, all three observing the other three.  
  
Doc, Leena and Alana stayed at the table and talked when dinner finished, and Jamie washed the dishes because he knew no one else would if he didn't.  
  
After finishing the dishes, he walked into the computer room and once again began working on battle strategies for the team to use, though he knew no one used them.  
  
Alana noticed Jamie walk from the kitchen into another room and close the door behind him, immediately Leena picked up her gaze.  
  
"Jamie almost lives in there, he usually stays there for hours just working on battle strategies for us to use," said Leena. "Though we never actually use them."  
  
Alana smiled at the comment, and then quickly said she needed to go to bed. Leena showed her to her room, and told her that she next door to Jamie and Bit. Alana thanked her as she walked into the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
After sometime when Alana heard all the lights go off, she crept from her room and walked into the computer room where she knew Jamie would be working on battle strategies.  
  
"Hi," she said as leaned on the doorframe, hands in her pockets.  
  
Jamie fell from his chair in surprise. Getting up he sat back down.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What are you doing up this late?"  
  
"Working."  
  
"What on?"  
  
"Just some battle strategies," he covered quickly as he shut down the conversation he was having with his boss Orlando.  
  
"Oh, well, I wanted to say thank you, for finding me out in the desert," she paused and she felt herself beginning to blush.  
  
"That's cool. So, I heard that you're getting a Stormsworder. Are you a pilot of airborne zoids, or did Doc just put you in one?" he asked, quite nervously.  
  
"I pilot airborne zoids, I was one of two pilots in my gang that could use airborne zoids."  
  
"So I see I have an airborne partner," he stated then blushed as he saw her smile at him.  
  
She really is beautiful, her eyes are so, so, capturing, he thought.  
  
"Well, that's all I wanted to say, so good night."  
  
"Good night Alana."  
  
With that Alana walked to her room with out a sound, and soon after Jamie followed.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Hope you liked this chapter!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	4. Going out

Jamie was up early cooking breakfast when he heard the delivery company come over to drop off the new zoid.  
  
He looked at the new Stormsworder sitting in the hangar. He turned his attention back to cooking when someone walked into the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"Morning," she said.  
  
Jamie nearly dropped the egg-lift when he heard it was Alana.  
  
Just relax, be normal around her, he kept telling himself.  
  
"Morning. Sleep well?"  
  
She smiled thankfully and nodded. "Haven't had such a good sleep for ages. Probably because I have never felt so safe before. I usually always have to be alert."  
  
Brad walked into the room, but the two didn't notice him, so he backed away a little and began to listen at the small conversation. He was beginning to think that he should play matchmaker, but for that he had to at least be paid.  
  
"So tell me more about you, you're the only person my age on this base," Alana said in a rush, and then she blushed.  
  
Brad, seeing this, smiled at himself knowingly and went back to listening.  
  
Jamie nearly dropped the egg-lift again when he heard this.  
  
"You're my age? Cool. Well, ah, it's difficult if you don't have someone your own age around. Bit, Brad and Leena are all the same age so they don't really have to feel awkward. Well, yeah back to answering your question. I'm Jamie, and I pilot either Raynos or Pteras. I usually work out battle strategies, but they never listen to them. My parents are both dead, so I just stayed with Doc and the team since I was small. Bit is like a big brother, but Brad does a better job at being one, and Leena is almost like a sister. But it still gets pretty lonely being the only sixteen year old."  
  
"Well, you won't be so lonely anymore, since we're both the same age, but I get where you're coming from."  
  
Jamie blushed, and Brad once again smiled knowingly, and then went back to listening.  
  
Jamie looked at the clock, and then quickly set the table and left the food on the table.  
  
"Watch this," he said to her. "In ten seconds Leena will come running through the base on a rampage, with Bit trying to hide because he ate her cookies last night, then five minutes later they'll come and eat with the rest of us."  
  
When ten seconds passed, Alana heard a shout, and then saw Leena running after Bit yelling about cookies.  
  
"Wow, are they like this every morning?" Alana asked.  
  
Jamie just nodded.  
  
Alana sank into the seat beside Jamie, and then when five minutes passed, Leena and Bit came in and sat at the table as if nothing had happened.  
  
Meanwhile Brad, who had been up for some time listening to the two was just about kill the other two as they ran passed, walked into the kitchen and made some coffee for himself.  
  
"Good morning," Jamie said as they all sat in their seats and began to eat.  
  
Everyone nodded, but didn't stop eating; Alana and Jamie sweat dropped, and silently continued to eat.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Alana sat in the hangar with her zoid, and began to add her touches while the others began to work on their own zoids.  
  
Brad watched the two again as Jamie helped her with the new zoid. They were talking quietly among themselves and for once, he thought he heard Alana laugh, which he had never heard before. It was then that Leena began to notice Alana and Jamie.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
The day was coming to an end when Jamie and Alana stopped working on her Stormsworder, which she had decided to call Midnight, because he was black.  
  
Jamie and Alana were walking along to the kitchen where they heard Bit shouting Food over and over again, and Leena joined in.  
  
Jamie laughed as Doc started with them, aggravating Brad even more, which made him leave the kitchen, and the food.  
  
Jamie looked over to Alana who had now become used to the behavior of them, and saw an evil grin on her face.  
  
Reaching up, Jamie wiped away some grease that was on her cheek. She was startled, for she wasn't expecting the gentle touch of Jamie's hand.  
  
She looked up blushing, and saw that he was blushing too.  
  
He smiled nervously and said, "there was grease on your cheek," and he took his hand away.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Anyway, we should get changed before dinner, so, I'm gonna go get changed," he smiled and his eyes sparkled as he walked away rather nervously.  
  
Smiling at his retreating back, she turned toward her room, and went for a shower, and then quickly she got changed.  
  
"What's on the menu tonight?" Jamie said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"We're going out since Brad destroyed what was left of our groceries," replied Bit.  
  
Just as Doc was about to go and see if Alana wanted to come, she walked in.  
  
"Going out tonight?" she asked.  
  
Jamie nodded his head.  
  
The team all went to their zoids and flew/ran to the restaurant on the edge of the closest town.  
  
Landing, Jamie hopped out of his zoid, and then gave Alana a hand out of hers.  
  
Doc walked in first and asked for a table.  
  
Doc led them to the table where they would be eating. Leena sat down, then Brad, and then Bit. Jamie, like his usual self, pulled out the chair for Alana to sit on, and smiled when the only seat left was across from where she sat.  
  
After ordering their food, all the team members began to talk.  
  
"Jamie made some new battle strategies last night, so we should be able to use them against the other team in next weeks battle. Jamie of course will be flying in his Raynos, but I'm not sure whether I should put Alana into battle yet. Alana, what do you think?" asked Doc.  
  
There was no reply. He looked over to where she sat, and saw her and Jamie in deep conversation about something he wasn't going to bother trying to understand. Bit, Brad, and Leena followed his gaze, and began to listen to the conversation.  
  
Both Alana and Jamie stopped talking when they felt the eyes of the Blitz team upon them. They both blushed, and looked at their drinks as if they were all of a sudden interesting.  
  
Brad just once again smiled knowingly, and took a sip of his Coke. He noticed that Leena and Bit all of a sudden, started a conversation about their drinks, because they were pretending not to listen.  
  
Once they had finished eating and paid, the Blitz Team left the small restaurant, and headed home.  
  
Brad didn't go to bed when they got back to the base and neither did Jamie.  
  
Brad was sitting in the lounge sipping his coffee when he heard Jamie slump down on the couch beside him. Jamie was lying full length on the couch, not sure whether to ask Brad for advice.  
  
"You want advice?" he asked.  
  
Jamie paused at the question and simply nodded.  
  
"You two look cute as a couple," he said, laughing at the sudden look of disbelief on Jamie's face. "Why are you so surprised? We've been watching you guys for the past couple of weeks, and you look like you are getting along, really well."  
  
"So what should I do?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I don't know, do what your heart and mind tell you. That's how I got Naomi. Every guy has their own way of getting a girl, for example Bit steals Leena's cookies so she will notice him," replied Brad, sipping on his coffee.  
  
"I suppose," said Jamie. "Thanks anyway."  
  
Jamie got up and walked into the computer room where he busied himself with re-working battle strategies and playing games.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thanx all for your reviews .............. they are greatly appreciated!  
  
Zapper Zako: I'm pleased to see you picked the story up again! I took it off the net for a while because of some story line problems....... It's good to hear from you again! I was hoping some of my reviewers from before would pick up the story again!!!!! Quite a bit has changed in the story.............. but I hope you will continue to read and review!  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	5. Jim meet Jamie, Jamie kill Jim

Three weeks later:  
  
Waking up extra early, Jamie got up and got dressed. He was just about to fly off when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Can I come with you?" she asked.  
  
Jamie smiled and blushed, "sure," he said after hesitating. He'd have to drop by to the base later.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she jumped into the back seat of the Raynos.  
  
Jamie blushed a deeper shade of red as he took off.  
  
What is wrong with me? All I have to do is be normal around her, yeah, just be normal.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Landing his Raynos, he once again helped Alana out of the zoid.  
  
Alana froze when she reached the ground.  
  
"What is it?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Jim, it's Jim. Why is he here?"  
  
Turning around he noticed a brown haired weirdo walking toward them.  
  
Jamie turned around and looked at Alana, who was growing pale as the guy walked toward them.  
  
He stopped in front of them.  
  
"We meet again Alana," he said coldly.  
  
"Fuck off Jim."  
  
"Why? Are you going to kill me like you killed April."  
  
Alana shrank back at his comment, but she stood her ground as she usually would. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I want you dead," he answered simply.  
  
"Are you some kind of psycho?" asked Jamie looking at him in hatred as he readied himself for a fight.  
  
"I see you have a friend," he said to Alana.  
  
Alana's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Don't do anything to him, he's got nothing to do with this."  
  
Jamie stood staring at them both. He was shocked at what Jim had said earlier, Alana killed someone?  
  
"Well I just might since you told me not to."  
  
"You wouldn't," she said as she saw Jim pull a gun from beneath his grey cloak.  
  
"Oh, but I would," he said.  
  
Jamie moved away quickly and began climb into his zoid. But then quickly decided that it wasn't the best plan. Dropping to the ground, he quickly butted into the little argument as he saw the gun's aim turn from him to Alana.  
  
"Well nice to meet you Jim, didn't expect to meet you so soon, but better sooner than later I guess. Well, we had better get a move on, we can't keep from grocery shopping," he said.  
  
Jamie got the time he wanted when Jim paused in a look of disbelief and didn't focus on the gun.  
  
Grabbing Alana's hand he ran, and pulled her with him.  
  
"Are you kidding? You can't run from a gangster, it's impossible, either way he's gonna kill one of us," she said.  
  
"What else do have in mind? We just stand there and wait till he does shoot us?" came his reply. "At least this way we have some time to think about where and what we're going to do, and besides, I could handle him easily."  
  
She nodded in agreement and kept running, her mind lingering on what he had just said 'and besides, I could handle him easily.'  
  
Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jim catching up with them easily.  
  
"Split, go through that alley, and split, I'll meet you back at the Raynos," said Jamie.  
  
Alana nodded.  
  
They came to the alley and ran through, and they split up at the end. Knowing Jim would follow Alana, Jamie just darted behind some boxes, and waited for Jim to come running through. As Jim came running through, Jamie followed, so he took up the back of the run.  
  
Not noticing what the two had done, Jim kept running, following Alana. Though he suddenly found himself on the ground.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Alana circled back to the Raynos, and stood by the zoid protectively.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Jamie slammed Jim into the ground again. "Listen here buddy boy, I don't have time for games here, so what the hell do you want with Alana?" he hissed.  
  
"It's none of your business," replied Jim, only now realizing that they were in a deserted alleyway.  
  
"Wrong answer," said Jamie as he pulled out a gun and pressed it to Jim's temple. "Speak or die."  
  
"I want her dead ok!" he shouted, flipping into a standing position, knocking Jamie over, he ran.  
  
Jamie growled and aimed his gun at the guy's back and shot two bullets into Jim's back. He smirked in a satisfying way as Jim stopped running and fell forward.  
  
He pulled out a mobile and called the base. "Listen I ran into a minor, can you get him off the streets as soon as possible?"  
  
"Yeah sure," the voice replied.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
hey............. I've just come back from a compulsory ten day hiking trip!!!!!!!! And I was pleased to return to some great reviews! Thanks all for the reviews!  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	6. Confessions, cupboards, and kissing

Jamie walked slowly back to the Raynos and Alana. He had probably been gone for a few hours, but he had gone grocery shopping before coming back.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" asked Alana as she saw the grocery bags in his hands.  
  
"Shopping," he replied.  
  
"Just leave me here to worry my ass off!" sighed Alana.  
  
"Yep," Jamie grinned.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Later that day, Alana opened her beautiful emerald green eyes. She stayed there and didn't move, just rolled over, and went deeper into her own thoughts. As soon as they had come back after the shopping, she had locked herself in her room. She needed time to think about Jim and her past.  
  
Brad, Bit, Leena, and Doc were all lazing about in the lounge, waiting for either of the two to wake up.  
  
"What happened anyway?" asked Leena.  
  
"I don't know, but they do," said Bit, referring to the two.  
  
Brad just sat sipping his coffee, Bit, Leena, and Doc started to play a board game since they bored out of their wits.  
  
It slowly came to evening, and then it was time to go to bed, because they were all exhausted.  
  
Alana sat and waited in her room, until she heard all the lights go off. Creeping out of her room, she slipped into the computer room where Jamie sat typing away.  
  
She sighed silently as she watched Jamie. Somehow she just didn't believe that Jamie was all that soft, there was something off about him. But either way, even if he was some kind of trained assassin, he was hot and he was kind.  
  
Alana sat on the chair beside the bed. Taking out her laptop she began to check her mail, and see if anyone had replied to her earlier statement on one of the Zoid forums online.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Bit woke up earlier than usual, and he was about to go and talk to Alana, when he noticed she wasn't there. Then he went to go check on Jamie since he hadn't come out of his room 'til after everyone had gone to bed.  
  
"Morning," said Bit, walking into Jamie's room.  
  
Jamie looked up from his laptop and nodded in reply.  
  
"So are you going to tell me about what happened yesterday?"  
  
Jamie shook his head. "If Alana wants you to know she'll tell you."  
  
Bit stuck his tongue out at the younger boy but decided to drop the subject and went to go and find some food.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Alana stirred. Lesson: never sleep on the cold floor, she thought.  
  
She looked up to where her bed was and growled as she realized she had rolled off last night. Folding the blanket she walked out, only to be met with the delicious smell of breakfast.  
  
Jamie's cooking, she thought.  
  
Walking into her bedroom, she went for a quick shower, and changed into a new boob tube, which was an aquamarine blue. Brushing her wet black hair, she tied it into a high ponytail.  
  
Walking into the kitchen she found Jamie sitting on a kitchen stool flicking through some old zoid magazines. She stopped and stared at him for a while. He really is perfect, she thought, he's a great cook, and he is sooo hot.  
  
She felt herself blush, and quickly shook her head to stop her thoughts going deeper.  
  
Jamie looked up from his magazine and saw Alana standing there.  
  
"Morning," he said smiling.  
  
She smiled back, "morning."  
  
Jamie turned around and took a plate of cookies off the counter.  
  
"Want one? They're Cookie Dough Temptation, just from the oven." Alana smiled and took one, then sat down next to Jamie, and began to read the magazine he had in his hands. She rested her head on his shoulder and kept reading.  
  
"Alana?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"When Jim was talking to you, he said something about you killing someone. Is it true?" Jamie asked.  
  
Alana immediately turned her gaze away as tears began to form.  
  
Well, I knew I had to tell them some day, she thought.  
  
She nodded as Brad, Bit and Leena walked in.  
  
"I'll talk to you about it later, ok?" she asked.  
  
Jamie nodded, as he stood up and began to set the table for breakfast.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Jamie was deep in thought while working on his Raynos, and didn't notice the sun setting, until he heard Brad call for coffee and biscuits that he had hidden a week ago.  
  
Jamie stopped working on his zoid, and looked over to where Alana sat, looking out over the sunset.  
  
Packing everything up, he walked over to her, and sat down beside her.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be like that," she whispered. "April, she was sick, and in so much pain. She said if I didn't kill her, she would kill herself. She would rather be shot by me, then let herself do it."  
  
Noticing the tears flowing freely down her cheeks, Jamie brushed them away.  
  
"It's not your fault, I would have done the same if you wanted to know."  
  
"But I almost got killed because of it, I thought it would go away if I said that she killed herself, but Jim was there with me, and he couldn't afford to be found out, so he said I did it. It wasn't meant to happen like that."  
  
Jamie put a reassuring arm around Alana as she cried.  
  
As the sun began to disappear, Alana stopped crying. She didn't move from Jamie's arms, she wanted to stay there forever. Closing her eyes, she dozed off, and didn't notice Jamie pick her up and take her to her room.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Waking up early in the morning was just a thing Alana automatically did, and she went straight to the shower. Feeling refreshed she walked out into the hall, and went straight to the kitchen where she knew Jamie would be.  
  
Sure enough, as she walked into the kitchen there was a cheerful, and somewhat unclear sight.  
  
Jamie sat at the table eating cookies, since he had missed out on dinner last night, he had decided that he wanted something to eat.  
  
"Want one?" he asked through mouthfuls of cookie.  
  
Alana smiled, and without noticing the name on the box, ate with Jamie.  
  
"About last night, I'm sorry," Alana said.  
  
"Hey, it's fine, at least I know why you were out there, and besides, you're my friend, I'd do anything for you," he said blushing.  
  
"Thanks, I feel the same," she said blushing.  
  
Jamie placed the empty cookie box into the cupboard, and waited for inevitable to happen.  
  
Bit walked in first, followed by an angry Leena who was shouting at him for eating her cookies.  
  
Jamie just grinned and winked at Alana, who was trying to get away from Leena because she had a frying pan in her hands.  
  
Jamie, knowing the danger of Leena with a frying pan, grabbed Alana's wrist and pulled her into a cupboard.  
  
Jamie just smiled as he turned on the light. "This is the last place she looks, and I'm usually gone by the time she comes round."  
  
Alana realizing how close they were, blushed, and pulled Jamie into a tight hug.  
  
Jamie was surprised by her action, but he put his arms around her and hugged. Looking down upon her, he lifted her chin, and kissed her.  
  
The kiss was gentle as first, but went deeper as the two became more comfortable.  
  
Leena, who flung the door open to reveal the two kissing, interrupted them.  
  
"You guys know where Bit is?" she asked, so angry that she hadn't really noticed anything.  
  
They just sweatdropped and shook their heads real quickly.  
  
"Thanks," she answered, and then closed the door again.  
  
"Well, if she was in any other mood it would've been across the whole base by now," said Jamie quite nervously.  
  
"You're telling me. Thanks for saving me you guys," came a muffled voice from behind some towels.  
  
"WHAT THE...?" Alana swung round, to find Bit crawling out from behind some towels.  
  
"Don't mind me guys, you just go right ahead, enjoy the time of kissing while you have time left. Bye," he said as he quickly stepped from the cupboard and closed the door.  
  
Jamie stood still, and didn't notice that Brad was hiding in there too. Going back to what they had started, Jamie slipped his arms around Alana's waist and continued to kiss her. 


	7. Shopping with Leena Part 1

Alana was the first to break the kiss as she heard the door open. She glanced at Brad who just smiled sheepishly and shut the door behind him.  
  
"The whole base is gonna know with in a few minutes," sighed Jamie.  
  
"You're telling me," replied Alana.  
  
They were just about to go back to their make-out session when Brad opened the door and shoved Bit inside.  
  
"You tell anyone Bit, and I'll come after you, and I'm a lot worse than Leena, by far," hissed Brad.  
  
Alana just sighed and placed her head on Jamie's chest.  
  
Bit glanced from Brad to Jamie, to Alana, and then back to Brad.  
  
"I'm surrounded, what other choice do I have?" Bit squeaked.  
  
"Thank you, and remember Brad's warning? That stands on our side too," said Jamie.  
  
"Ok, ok, I swear I won't tell! I promise."  
  
Brad left with a triumphant smirk on his face, followed by a sighing Bit, and then followed by Jamie and Alana who decided that their session had been interrupted too many times to continue.  
  
"I'm going grocery shopping," stated Jamie as he walked into the kitchen. "Anyone care to join me?"  
  
"Yeah, and Alana's coming along too," said Leena. "She needs a battle outfit, and I need to go shopping. Bit's coming along to carry our things."  
  
"I am?" said Bit.  
  
"I think I'll go and see what Naomi is up to," said Brad.  
  
"And I'm going to go play with my zoid models," sighed Dr. Toros.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped as they heard his heavenly sigh.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Jamie landed his zoid in the parking area of the grocery store and hopped out. He walked in and began the strenuous task of shopping for six people.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Come on Alana! Be more enthusiastic! We're talking about shopping!" cried Leena.  
  
"Uhhhhh, I have a confession to make, I hate shopping," confessed Alana.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?" shouted Leena.  
  
"Uhhhhh, nothing," smiled Alana.  
  
"Come on, I know this great place where they sell the best zoid battle outfits for the lowest price!"  
  
Alana reluctantly followed Leena, who seemed to be an addictive shopper. She glanced behind her to see Bit with that I-am-so-bored-it's-not-funny look.  
  
She shrugged and kept behind Leena, wishing that she were with Jamie.  
  
"Here we are!" shouted Leena over her shoulder.  
  
Alana looked up and saw a huge warehouse with the words DISCOUNT STORE written in red bold letters.  
  
This is gonna be a looooong day, thought Alana as Leena dragged her into the store and started throwing various pieces of clothing at Alana, and was told to try them on.  
  
~~~~*~~~~ 


	8. Shopping with Leena Part 2

Alana looked at herself in the mirror that was inside the change rooms. She wasn't into this outfit at all, it was pink for crying out loud! And she hated the colour pink!  
  
"It's pink," moaned Alana. "You know I hate pink!"  
  
"Stop being a spoil sport and come out so we can see how you look," said Leena.  
  
Alana came out with a twisted expression on her. Leena's face fell, "ok, definitely not a pink person."  
  
"Thank you. I prefer greens and blues, with black," said Alana, as Leena raced off to go look for some more battle outfits.  
  
"She really has taken a liking to you Alana," Bit's voice came from outside the change room.  
  
"Yeah well, we're kinda like long lost friends, the natural thing she would do is make me as comfortable as possible, plus she knows fashion when she sees it, and I needed to come and get a battle costume anyway, she just picked it up before I realized it," answered Alana hanging up the pink outfit and chucking at Bit from the gap above the door.  
  
All she heard was "oof!"  
  
"Can you warn me before throw things at me," came Bit's muffled voice.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Alana smirking.  
  
"Incoming," said Leena as she pushed all the outfits with the colours blue, green or black.  
  
"Ahhh!" came Alana's reply as she was buried in a pile of clothes. "Thanks," came her muffled voice.  
  
After trying on several more outfits, she stopped on one. Not too bad, Alana thought.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror once more. The outfit she wore was mostly black. It consisted of tight black pants, with black boots (yeah, like half platform boots, but not as high...) that had emerald green buckles, over the tight hipster pants was a skirt like thing, that cut inwards after it reached her hip, leaving two tails in the back and front. The skirt thing had a matching emerald green hem. Her shirt was black with emerald green spaghetti straps, and to complete the outfit, there was an emerald green jacket that ended just under her chest, it zipped up and had a black buckle around her neck, with a cut out circle below it, to reveal her cleavage.  
  
She walked out of the change room. "I like this one," she said.  
  
Bit stood there, speechless.  
  
"Wow," came Leena's reply.  
  
"Yah, a real wow," said Bit.  
  
"Cool, can we go now?" asked Alana.  
  
"Yeah," said Leena, who was holding a newer version of her battle outfit.  
  
"Let me get changed, I'll be right with you," said Alana.  
  
Alana came out of the change room and handed the outfit to Leena who went and paid for hers and Alana's outfit.  
  
"Oh, look it's a jewelry store!" cried Leena.  
  
Bit and Alana just sweat dropped and followed Leena into the shop.  
  
"Look, they've discovered some new kind of gold," said Leena. "It's called black gold, apparently it's gold that's black."  
  
"I think that's why it's called black gold Leena," sighed Alana.  
  
"Excuse me, could I please see this black gold that you've advertised?" asked Leena. "I'm afraid that I can't, the only ring we had in black gold was brought by a young fellow a couple of minutes ago. It had a green emerald set into the gold, he said it reminded him of a special girl he knew. He spent quite a lot on it, $100 000, I think it was," sighed the man behind the counter. (oh I wonder who that was...)  
  
"Oh, ok then. See you 'round," said Leena, waving as she left the store.  
  
"Did you hear that? How romantic, he spent all that money to buy a priceless ring for a loved one," sighed Leena.  
  
"Yeah. Really romantic," sighed Alana, with starry eyes.  
  
"Oh boy," said Bit.  
  
"Oh, just shut it, you completely ruined the moment!" said Alana.  
  
"Yeah Bit!" hissed Leena.  
  
"Uh, I'll meet you guys at the base?" said Bit, running away from the two angry girls.  
  
"Well at least we don't have to carry our shopping bags," said Leena, looking on the positive side.  
  
"You got that right. Come on, let's go and find a café, I'm hungry. Then I vote we go on a big shopping spree!" said Alana.  
  
"I thought you didn't like shopping?" asked Leena.  
  
"Well shopping with you is actually fun!" Alana replied.  
  
Jamie guided the five trolleys, piled high with food, to his Raynos and slowly got all the shopping into the back of his zoid.  
  
He hopped out and looked at his watch. Only 1, they were meeting at the base at 5. Good, this gives me time to find something nice for Alana, thought Jamie, heading over to a well known jewelry store that had some black gold ring that he had reserved that morning.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to pick up the black gold ring with an emerald set into it," said Jamie to the man behind the counter.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Ummm, yo! Travin, get the ring, our buyer has just arrived!" shouted the man.  
  
Travin nodded and left to get the ring.  
  
"So why are you paying so much for a ring?" asked the guy.  
  
"It's for a special girl, the ring reminds me of her, and I want her to have it," Jamie said, an image of a smiling Alana flashing through his head.  
  
"You want it wrapped then?" asked the guy.  
  
"Yeah, and could you put it in a black velvet ring case, I'll pay extra for it," bribed Jamie.  
  
"Yep, sure thing," the guy said as he disappeared fro a few minutes, returning with the ring, wrapped and in a box, which was in a black velvet back. The guy handed it over to Jamie and smiled.  
  
"I added a small something in there, because you have been our best customer ever. It's two pendants, with a cylinder shaped flat white opal on silver. On the back of the silver plate, your names have been carved," the guy sighed.  
  
"Gee, thanks. I owe you one," said Jamie, handing the guy his credit card.  
  
"Hope she likes it," said the man, waving as Jamie left the store.  
  
"I'm sure she will," whispered Jamie.  
  
As Jamie headed back to his zoid, he kept thinking about her reaction to her present.  
  
His day dream was ended by someone grabbing him and pulling him into an alleyway.  
  
"Elijah?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Yep, nice to see you mate," said Elijah, flashing Jamie a quick smile. "Listen, you know about that guy you asked us to pick up in the alley the other day?"  
  
"That was like a month ago," said Jamie, and eyebrow raised at the look of complete nervousness come across Elijah's face.  
  
"Yeah well, uhhhhh, he kinda wasn't there, in fact it was as if he had just went 'poof' and disappeared," said Elijah.  
  
"You can'r track him?"  
  
"Well we don't have enough information on the guy to track him, I'm sorry. Orlando said he'd lend a hand though, after all, you are one of the best, he can't afford to loose you now," replied Elijah, running his hand through his silky white hair.  
  
"That explains a lot," sighed Jamie.  
  
"Being followed are you?"  
  
"Yeah, by buddy boy Jimbo," replied Jamie. "I thought I shot the guy, I got him twice in his back!"  
  
Elijah shrugged. "We've already talked for too long, I have to get my ass on the road before 'Lando beats my ass into the ground for not doing my job!"  
  
Jamie nodded and headed back to his Raynos and then back to the base.  
  



	9. Jamie's other job, money management

(I don't own zoids, but if I did, Alana would be in it)

Jamie jumped from the cockpit of his Raynos, landing safely on the ground. As he began unloading all the groceries from his Raynos, Bit parked his zoid.  
  
"You're back early," said Jamie. "Where are the girls?"  
  
"They're still shopping. I made the wise decision of leaving before I got to carry more," sighed Bit, lifting the two bags that were in his hands.  
  
Jamie sweat dropped, "you're carrying two bags Bit! How hard can it get? After you put your 'heavy load' down, do you reckon you can actually do something and help me carry all your food to the kitchen?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Bit replied walking off in his own direction.  
  
"I give up," mumbled Jamie as he began carrying the bags toward the kitchen.  
  
After unloading all the bags, Jamie sat and unloaded all of it, once again taking out the permanent marker and naming the donut, ice-cream, and cookie boxes with either Bit or Leena's name.  
  
"What 'ya doin'?" asked Brad, walking in with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Do you ever stop drinking coffee?" asked Jamie eyeing the mug.  
  
Brad shot him a glare. "I like coffee, is there anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering," said Jamie as he began to pack the groceries in shelves, cupboards, and the fridge.  
  
"What's in the black bag?" asked Brad.  
  
"A present for Alana," replied Jamie, walking out of the pantry.  
  
"What'd you get her?" asked Brad taking a seat on one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
"I got her a ring of black gold with an emerald set into it," replied Jamie.  
  
"Nice if I may say so myself. I should come to you for ideas if I need to get something for Naomi, you seem to know where to get everything at a great price. You also know what to get," said Brad, eyeing the receipt next to the bag.  
  
"All you have to do is shop around for the cheapest price, and then you just talk them into selling it to you at a lower price than the one they have. Simple as that, I'm surprised you didn't already do that," said Jamie, putting the last of the groceries away.  
  
"You don't know a lot of things about me," said Brad. "But I must admit, I don't how you could have become such a great manager of money."  
  
"Yeah well, it kinda comes naturally if you're dead bored. I don't just spend time doing battle strategies, you guys never use them anyway, so why make them?" Jamie said, hoping the others wouldn't realize he was really talking about his "other" job.  
  
"You have a point there," came Bit's voice.  
  
Several hours passed at the base while the two girls were shopping. Dinner was already cooking when the two ordered Bit and Brad to carry their bags to their rooms.  
  
"Women," muttered Brad under his breath.  
  
"Hi Jamie," said Alana as she walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi! So what did you get?" he asked slowly, knowing he would probably regret it.  
  
"Let's see, I got a battle outfit, a cd player, some various new cd's, a cover for my doona (AN: dunno how to spell it, just bare with me)..." Alana went on for about ten minutes.  
  
Jamie sweat dropped. I knew I'd regret asking, Jamie thought to himself.

short chapter, more of a fill in, but anyway............... review!!!!!!  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	10. Reunion

Alana and Leena had gone into town again that day, to pick up some parts apparently. But everyone except Bit knew that they had gone to pick up the rest of their shopping that they had left in a locked container.  
  
They were driving along in the jeep when Alana put the radio on. She switched the channels and couldn't find a good song, so she took out a cd and put it in.  
  
"What are we listening to?" asked Leena.  
  
"Linkin Park of course! This is the cd I bought yesterday, it's their brand new one, called Meteora. It's great, but I haven't had the time to listen to the whole lot of songs," answered Alana, leaning back into her seat as she put the volume on max.  
  
Linkin Park, Don't Stay blared out from the speakers.  
  
"You have good taste in music," shouted Leena.  
  
Alana nodded and went back to listening.  
  
As they were getting into town, all the guys that came out and waved or blew kisses at them surprised Leena.  
  
"Don't worry about them, it's not everyday you see two pretty chics listening to heavy rock," smiled Alana.  
  
Leena parked the car and was about to get out when a couple of really hot guys came up to them.  
  
"Heard you were listening to Linkin Park," said the one with short black hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, go away," said Leena pushing them away from her door to get out.  
  
"C'mon, we only wanna get to know you," said another with dirty blonde hair and deep chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
"She said go away. I suggest you boys leave before I start something I'll regret," hissed Alana.  
  
"Ooo feisty one aren't we," said another guy with navy hair and navy eyes.  
  
"Back off," she said, giving each of them a deathly glare.  
  
"What if we say no?" asked the guy with black hair.  
  
"Then you'll regret it," said Alana. She eyed the one guy with the navy blue hair, he looked familiar.  
  
"Come now Alana, aren't you supposed to be dead? It seems to me like you've cheated death, again," the navy haired guy said.  
  
"Nic?"  
  
"In the flesh," replied the guy.  
  
"I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I'm quite alive as you can see. I cheated death the same as you," he replied.  
  
"You know her?" asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah, we're friends from way back," replied Nic.  
  
"Yep, and so were we," came a voice from behind them.  
  
"Milla?"  
  
"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out," replied the blonde haired green- eyed girl.  
  
"Ok, umm, you seem to know Milla, and myself, but the guy with the black hair is Josh, and the guy with the blonde hair, Aaron," said Nic.  
  
"Hi boys," Milla said with a wink.  
  
"I'm Alana, and this is my very good friend Leena. We are from the Blitz team," Alana added.  
  
"Ooo, can we tag along for a while? You're being followed by one of the gang members, if you didn't already know," said Nic, leaning on the jeep.  
  
"You really think someone who was following us wouldn't go unnoticed?" asked Alana.  
  
She took out her pocket knife, and pulled the blade out. With a quick movement she threw the knife towards the follower. Hitting him directly.  
  
"Your aim gets better every time I see you," sighed Nic, looking at the body of the gang member.  
  
Alana took her knife from his back, and wiped the blood from her blade.  
  
"My aim has to be accurate whether or not I want it to, there's always someone around the corner waiting for me. This does seem to be a gang leader, think they have a bounty on my ass?"  
  
Nic shrugged but nodded.  
  
Leena had fainted after seeing the blood, and Josh had just chucked her on the back seat of the jeep.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Nic.  
  
"He's been following us since yesterday, and he made the mistake of letting me see his face for a few seconds. Plus Jamie is an excellent computer hacker, so we got into the computer system and left a virus out. The last I remember, half of their system was eaten before they found it, so I inflicted some damage there."  
  
"Who's Jamie?" asked Milla.  
  
"He's her boyfriend," replied Leena, sitting up from the jeep and looking at all of them.  
  
Alana just blushed, Milla raised her eyebrows, the other guys just said damn it and Nic, he had a somewhat funny look on his face.  
  
"That's a new one. A boyfriend, I'm going to meet him. He must be rather perfect if Alana likes him," said Nic, laughter in his eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

another chapter introducing some new characters! Tell me what you think.......... Review!!!!!  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	11. Reunion II and meet Jamie the boyfriend

"Yeah, at least she thinks he's perfect," mumbled Leena.  
  
"Hey, let's just pick-up our shopping and go back to the base. I have a weird feeling that someone's gonna come after us if they find out who killed their friend," sighed Alana looking at the body in a shadowy corner.  
  
"I agree, let's move, and quick," said Nic.  
  
Everyone nodded and helped Leena and Alana get their shopping into their jeep.  
  
"You really did go all out on the shopping didn't you?" sighed Nic, looking at the pile in the car.  
  
"Yeah well, a girl needs to go on a shopping spree once in a while," said Leena getting into the car.  
  
"You coming or not?" asked Alana climbing into the passenger seat.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," said Josh.  
  
"Where's your car?" asked Alana.  
  
"We don't exactly have one at the moment, we go around in our zoids," answered Milla.  
  
"That's cool, just hurry up, I don't feel comfortable here now, we've already been here to long," hissed Alana.  
  
Nic was already gone, and so was Josh and Aaron, Milla hitched a ride with Leena and Alana, as her zoid was destroyed a few weeks earlier.  
  
"Here we are!" exclaimed Alana, as they parked the jeep and called to the others about where to park their zoids.  
  
"Looks like we have company," said Brad, taking a sip of his coffee as he heard the zoids coming in.  
  
Jamie looked up from his computer and looked through the window down into the hangar. He saw all the guys and he immediately became jealous.  
  
"Hi guys!" called Leena as they walked into the living area.  
  
Bit looked up from his magazine. "Hi, you're back early."  
  
"I'll let Alana explain that later," said Leena.  
  
"Jamie!" called Alana.  
  
"Yeah?" came his reply from inside the computer room.  
  
"Come here for a sec, I want you to meet some of my former gang members, before they cheated death like I did," she called.  
  
Jamie appeared in one of the doorways. "Hi."  
  
"Jamie, this is Nic, Josh, Aaron, and Milla," she said. "And for you guys, that's Jamie, Bit, Leena, who you already know, Doc, and Brad."  
  
"Hi," they all said.  
  
"You want anything to drink?" asked Jamie, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, please," replied Nic.  
  
"Ok," said Jamie as he walked in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Nic followed him.  
  
"So, you must be the great Jamie that Alana told us about?" asked Nic, taking a seat in the kitchen and watching as Jamie got a coke bottle from the fridge.  
  
"I'm not so sure about the great, but yeah, I am Jamie," he replied pouring the glasses.  
  
"So what's your relationship with my friend?" asked Nic.  
  
Jamie blushed, and Nic picked it up real quick...  
  
"Ah, so you're more than just friends?"  
  
Jamie nodded.  
  
"Do me a favour? Take good care of her, she's special. Also, she may not want to tell you, but the gang is after her. I need you to take care of her," said Nic, getting real serious.  
  
Jamie looked up from his drinks and looked Nic in the eye. "I won't let anything happen to her, she's too close to me, I can't let anything happen to her."  
  
Nic nodded. "Come on, if we don't give them their drinks soon they're gonna wonder what I've done to you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

thank you to all my reviewers for all my reviews...... they mean a lot to me so thanx a lot for all the support........ this chapter is dedicated to all those who have read and reviewed my story

The-Dark-Fire-Elf


	12. Stranger

"It was an absolute pleasure to talk to you all, but we really should get going," said Milla.  
  
"I was just about to ask, if you don't have anywhere else to go, you are more than welcome to stay here with us. Any friend of Alana's is a friend of ours," said Dr Toros.  
  
"That would be great, if you guys don't mind," replied Milla, thinking about a nice hot shower.  
  
"That's fine with us, right guys?" said Alana.  
  
The Blitz team nodded in agreement.  
  
"Great, well then that's settled, you'll stay with us until this whole thing is over," said Dr Toros.  
  
Nic nodded.  
  
"I'll show you to your rooms," said Jamie.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jamie shrugged then walked out the room, the others following.  
  
Jamie sat up and pulled his knife out from under his pillow; he had just heard a noise from the hangar. Getting off his bed in the room, he headed down to the hangar.  
  
Walking to the hangar, he looked around. Nothing, maybe he was just hearing things. Maybe not... he saw a black shape run from shadow to shadow.  
  
Not wanting to wake the others, Jamie decided to take a closer look.  
  
"Hey, the name's Jamie. Yeah, umm, no reason to ask, but what are you doing in my hangar?" he asked, sitting on the steps.  
  
The black shape stopped when Jamie's voice echoed through the hangar.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, if you're gonna come and sneak around, make sure everyone is asleep, and make sure no one's gonna see you," said Jamie, resting his chin in one hand.  
  
"How are you so certain that I won't kill you?" came the voice.  
  
"How do I know you won't kill me? Because I'll kill you first," smiled Jamie.  
  
Not one of the team knew where he went when he supposedly went computer or zoid parts shopping. He was in actual fact a highly trained assassin. Though not one of the company's had asked him to kill yet.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to hurt a fly," hissed the voice.  
  
"I suggest next time you do something like this, you actually take a background check on who you're dealing with. Watching a person with others brings out the side that you want people to know, not the side you want to keep hidden," replied Jamie, reaching for his dagger.  
  
With one swift move, he threw the dagger, just missing the black shape, that still hadn't moved from the spot it had once been in.  
  
"You missed," said the voice.  
  
"No I didn't. Go check for yourself."  
  
The black shape moved toward the dagger, which was stuck in the wall. Looking closely, on the point of the knife was a fly.  
  
"Shit," hissed the figure.  
  
"Yep, that's right, I'm not the person who everyone thinks I am, you chose the wrong person to mess with," hissed Jamie.  
  
Jamie looked around for something sharp he could throw. Perfect, a Stanley trimmer was right beside his foot.  
  
Picking it up the Stanley trimmer, he threw it at the figure, which was still looking at the fly on the tip of the knife.  
  
"Ouch," came the voice, as the Stanley trimmer nailed him to the wall.  
  
"I'll make this easy for you," said Jamie as he pulled his dagger from the wall. "I ask the questions, you answer. Do we understand?" asked Jamie, swinging the dagger around in his hands.  
  
"Yep," gulped the voice.  
  
This wasn't meant to happen... His boss had said that no one there was trained to do anything except battle with zoids... oh boy, his boss had been soooooo wrong...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

thanx for all the reviews....... you guys are great smiles so thanx again for all the support and please review again!

The-Dark-Fire-Elf


	13. Jack Hawk

"Why are you here?" hissed Jamie, still spinning the knife in his hands.  
  
"I... I... was sent here," answered the voice.  
  
"That was not what I asked you!" Jamie said, throwing the knife so that it just missed the intruder's ear. "What is your name? And who sent you?"  
  
"I was sent by... a guy," said the intruder.  
  
Jamie narrowed his eyes. "Your name?"  
  
The intruder swallowed the lump in his throat. "My name...why would you want to know my name?"  
  
Jamie was becoming increasingly impatient. "Look, do you want to die or not?"  
  
The intruder shook his head.  
  
"Then tell me your name," repeated Jamie.  
  
"Uhhhhh... yeah... my name is...Jack Hawk," he said.  
  
"Why were you sent here?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Actually, that's a rather good question. I should've asked him that," replied Jack.  
  
Jamie sweat dropped as this Jack person was standing there trying to think as hard as possible as to why he had been sent.  
  
"Well, until your memory returns, you're staying here. There should be an empty closet somewhere..."  
  
"You're gonna lock me in an empty closet?" Jack said, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"You got any better ideas? I mean a zoid base doesn't usually have dungeons," replied Jamie.  
  
"Yeah they do. In fact most zoid bases do have dungeons or secure areas beneath the ground when you get into a situation like this. I thought it was rather clever. The only thing is, most of them are kept unknown," replied Jack.  
  
"You weren't really meant to tell me that were you?" asked Jamie, raising one eyebrow in a look of oh-my-god-why-would-they-send-an-idiot.  
  
"Uhhhhh... oops... I don't think I was meant to tell you."  
  
"Well, at least I know where to put you now," said Jamie. "Actually that's a pretty good place to store my stuff."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Did I ask you to talk? Now, lead the way to this secure area of ours or you won't see the light of day... ever," said Jamie.  
  
"Problem," Jack said.  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I'm stuck to the wall," said Jack, pointing his free hand to what looked like a Stanley trimmer.  
  
"Right..." replied Jamie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

well....... yeah....... it's a short chapter that kinda fills in a bit but it was a relaxing chapter as well eh? anyway, Jack Hawk does have a role later in the story........ i'll update soon again coz this chapter was really short......

The-Dark-Fire-Elf


	14. The Secret is out

Jamie wasn't in the best of moods. He had locked some random named Jack in God only knows where... then still had to work out battle strategies even though he knew the team wasn't going to use them.  
  
After finishing three battle strategies, Jamie pulled himself away from the computers and went to his room.  
  
Getting changed, he proceeded to take out his gun and various other weapons he carried with him.  
  
A beeping noise from his laptop told him he had mail. Walking over to it, topless, (yummmmmmmmmmmm.... drool........ for you fangirls out there) he opened up the e-mail.  
  
He frowned as he read the letter. Sitting down he tried to track where it had come from.  
  
Damn it... thought Jamie.  
  
Sighing again he read through the letter.  
  
_My dear boy,  
  
There seems to be a lot more to you than meets the eye. I am in fact quite surprised that you of all people would be a trained assassin. But then again, you hide it so well who would ever know who you really are? A question to ask yourself Jamie, when your teammates and friends find out, will they accept you or... leave you... Don't think about running again, look what happened the last time you... tried... to run from me... I'm sure your pretty little girlfriend would love to meet Killua...   
_  
Jamie growled. The gang leader had found them out, probably because of Jim. Damn it, his life seemed to be getting more and more complicated. People were after him, his secret was becoming more difficult to keep secret, everyone was beginning to suspect something. Nic and the others coming here wasn't easy either, now he had to be extra careful with what he did and what he had. He had to be more cautious than he had ever been, and he had to be more alert, but more than ever he need to see Orlando and the others. Something had to be done, and it had to be done quickly. If not for Alana's life, for the rest of the teams' lives.  
  
He sighed as he once again began his hacking into the gang computer system, he needed to know exactly how much these people knew about him, and the rest of the team, and these new guys.  
  
His eyes widened as he reached his destination. These guys seemed to know a lot less than he had thought in the beginning. At least that was some kind of relief. But the information they had on the others was overwhelming. They had passwords, profiles, blood types, names, parents, where they were born, what their favourite food was, what bank they went to, what their usual routines were, what zoids they had had and have. The worst thing was that they had somehow relied that Nic and Alana would meet up so that they could kill both at the same time. As well as their plans for killing all the team members of both teams at the base.  
  
These guys were ready for action, the only problem they had was that they had no information on Jamie, only that he was an F class assassin. Not even that was true, because he was an A class assassin with skills to boot.  
  
He loaded another virus onto their computer system to distract them from what he was doing: deleting all the files they on anyone he knew, while copying all the files of gang members.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

anywho......... sorry about not updating for a while...... school has just finished for two weeks! yay for holiday! so expect to have a few more chapters coming over the next two weeks....

thanks for all the reviews...... please review

The-Dark-Fire-Elf


	15. Harry and Larry

"Hey Jamie! Wake up!" shouted Alana, banging on the door.  
  
Jamie rolled over and fell off his bed with a thud.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming..." he yawned as he stood up and unlocked his door.  
  
Alana started to blush when she saw Jamie standing with a bare chest. She noticed how muscular he was, she had never actually noticed because of all the baggy clothes he wore.  
  
He yawned again and raised an eyebrow in question as he stretched again. "What's up?"  
  
"Uhhhhh... breakfast?" she said.  
  
Jamie sweat dropped. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in two secs."  
  
"No... you're cooking this morning," smiled Alana.  
  
Jamie sighed and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. "Yep, ok, I'll be there in two secs. Just let me get showered and dressed first ok?" he asked.  
  
Blushing Alana nodded.  
  
Alana turned to leave but stopped when Jamie whimpered a bit and pouted. "Where's my good morning kiss?"  
  
Smiling Alana turned around. "You'll get it when breakfast is finished," she said and winked before turning around again and leaving.  
  
"That's black mail you know!" shouted Jamie with a smile on his face.  
  
"I know... but I know you'll do it... because you like me too much not to," she laughed over shoulder.  
  
Jamie shook his head and closed his door again. Leaning against it he sighed. Things were going to be more difficult than he thought.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Jamie was actually wearing something different. He was in a pair of jeans with a baggy short-sleeved black shirt.  
  
Setting all the food down on the table, he backed away slowly and went to the fridge to get some orange juice. When he turned around the blitz team, and guests were digging into the food.  
  
"Anyone want orange juice?" asked Jamie, sweat dropping.  
  
Everyone raised their hands but continued to eat.  
  
Shaking his head Jamie went to the cupboard for glasses. He took his seat next to Alana after giving everyone an orange juice.  
  
"Wow, Jamie actually has a different pair of clothes on... It's amazing..." Bit said.  
  
Everyone's attention went from their food to Jamie.  
  
"Come on, I've got heaps of different clothes," Jamie sighed.  
  
"But the point is you never wear them," said Leena as she finished her last bit of food.  
  
"You know, she's right, I've never seen you in anything but that baggy basket-ball like outfit... and of course your battle costume... but that's another subject," said Alana.  
  
The guests just shrugged. "What's wrong with wearing the same thing?" asked Nic.  
  
"Nothing at all... I think," said Milla.  
  
"Changing the subject here. We have been challenged by Harry... again..." sighed Dr Toros.  
  
"That's right! Where is she, my darling Leena?"  
  
"And his brother," finished Dr Toros.  
  
Alana nodded as Harry and his brother Larry.  
  
Larry's eyes sparkled as he saw Alana.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped as he inched closer to Alana.  
  
"Looks like we're in this together Alana," said Leena, slapping away Harry's hand as he tried to touch her.  
  
Alana leant toward Jamie as Larry continued to inch closer.  
  
"She's already taken Larry," said Josh, who leant back in his seat watching the scene in front of him with amusement.  
  
Larry's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed.  
  
Alana nodded. "That's right, I've got a boyfriend."  
  
"Who?" Larry said as if he was about to cry.  
  
Jamie coughed.  
  
"I'm with Jamie. Aren't I?" said Alana as she looked toward Jamie.  
  
Jamie smiled and leant closer to her and nodded before Alana leant closer and they kissed.  
  
1 minute...................  
  
2 minutes............................  
  
3 minutes...................................  
  
"Ok! Man will you two stop it! I think you tortured him long enough... you don't have to go and torture us too you know," said Bit.  
  



	16. Visiting the past

**(a couple of years later)  
**  
Jamie plopped himself into the cockpit of his Raynos. He had decided to take a trip alone into the city so he could get his Raynos repainted black and so he could drop in to see an old friend.  
  
After dropping off his Raynos at one of the Zoid Garages he left and headed toward the outskirts of the center of the city. He stopped and sighed painfully as he looked at the skyscraper with crystal windows. He blinked again as he walked into the building and went toward the elevator. A man dressed in black stood inside.  
  
"What floor Sir?"  
  
"Hi Jared. Take me down please."

"Hey Jamie. Long time no see. How have you been since last I saw you?" he asked as he pushed a sequence of numbers on the elevator phone.  
  
"Things have been ok," Jamie sighed as he leant against the elevator wall.  
  
"So what brings you here?" asked Jared, relaxing into a comfortable position.  
  
"Someone knows about me... and I need help with some stuff. Remember when we were on that assignment to kill the Count?"  
  
Jared nodded.  
  
"Well we didn't exactly kill him, and I didn't exactly kill Jim either, so we've got the Count to deal with, and I have Jim and his gang to deal with," Jamie said.  
  
Jared had a look of surprise on his face. "Are you serious?"  
  
Jamie nodded his head slowly and paused before going on to say, "I received a threat over the e-mail from him. He's determined to get me, and Alana, and everyone we know for that matter."  
  
"Do you mean get as in kidnap, or get as in revenge, kill, torture..."  
  
"It means now that Jim knows about me with you guys, he is determined to use me and Alana for his purposes," Jamie winced at the thought of Alana being tortured.  
  
"Who is this Alana you keep on mentioning?"  
  
"She's... very close to me," Jamie almost whispered in reply.  
  
Jared raised an eyebrow in a questioning look. "You're more than friends?"  
  
Jamie tilted his head to the side before giving a pained sigh and nodding.  
  
"I shouldn't be telling you this," Jamie said.  
  
"Who else do you have to tell?" smiled Jared as the elevator doors opened to reveal a white room.  
  
"See you 'round Jared."  
  
Jared waved goodbye before the elevator doors closed.  
  
"STATE YOUR STATS." Came a voice over the intercom.  
  
"Hi Talia."  
  
"Hi Jamie! Could you just say all your stats? Otherwise I'm gonna be in deep shit," she replied. "You know, name, age and then we scan your eyes and fingerprints."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Jamie aged 17."  
  
Jamie looked into the small scanner as it checked if he was really Jamie. Placing his hand on a hand scanner, he felt the warmth of the laser scanner touch his cool skin.  
  
"Right! Just go in! I'll get the boss to talk to you!" shouted Talia over the intercom.  
  
"Thanks Tals! I owe you for this," he replied as he walked into the base.


	17. Meeting with the Boss

"It certainly has been a while Jamie," came a voice as he opened the door to the bleak office of his former boss.  
  
Jamie nodded. "The Count didn't die," he explained bluntly.  
  
"Shit," he swore under his breath. "He's after you I presume?"  
  
Jamie shook his head. "Though I do have someone on my tail, Jim and his gang and gang leader. They're after me... and a girl."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"She's from one of the street gangs. She was punished with death but I managed to find her before she died."  
  
"What's so special about her?"  
  
"It's not only about her, it's about her zoid, and mine, and Bit's."  
  
Orlando lifted his eyebrow in question, leaning back in his chair, he signaled for Jamie to take a seat. "I have a feeling this might last longer than I first thought."  
  
Jamie nodded. "The three of us carry zoids with organoid systems. They are of the ancient zoids..."  
  
"You can't be serious?"  
  
Jamie sat on the chair in front of Orlando's desk. "I am, if the this gang get hold of something like that... they'll take over the world, just as they are planning to do."  
  
"So what's so special about you three then?" asked Orlando.  
  
"We are the only ones who can pilot the zoids. If any one else went into my Raynos, he kinda goes a bit on the psycho side. He starts thrashing about then deliberately freezes all his systems."  
  
Orlando nodded.  
  
"Then there's also the fact that he somehow or another found out about me."  
  
Orlando's face turned into a frown. "He knows that you are an assassin."  
  
Jamie nodded. "The whole gang knows, only thing is they think I'm a failed assassin."  
  
"There's something else you're not telling me here Jamie."  
  
Jamie sighed. "Can't I keep anything here secret?"  
  
Orlando coughed, trying to stifle his laugh. "Nope."  
  
"The girl and I... we're kinda involved."  
  
"Kinda involved? I would say you're more of involved, since you have been together a few years now?"  
  
Jamie shot his boss a glare.  
  
"What? We got bored... so we decided to put the newbies on your tail, to see how they could cope."  
  
"Oops..."  
  
"What did you do? Don't tell me you killed one of them..."  
  
"One of them didn't happen to be Jack Hawk?"  
  
"You didn't kill him did you?"  
  
"He's stuck in one of the lower dungeons in the base..." Jamie sighed heavily.  
  
"At least you didn't kill him."  
  
"I nearly did..." Jamie admitted.  
  
Orlando sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just bring the boy back will you... or send him off. Now... getting back on track... you came to me because?"  
  
"You know very well why I came here," sighed Jamie. "I want to take down the Count and that idiot cape boy that pops up every time something bad happens... then he ends up killing people."  
  
"Idiot cape boy?"  
  
"Don't ask..."  
  
"I'm asking," replied Orlando.  
  
"It's weirdo Jim. I don't know... the first time I saw him I shot him... but he survived... and now he's trying to kill Alana... on top of that he accuses Alana of killing their friend April, which she did, but she had a good enough reason ... I would've shot the girl too... But this guy just pops up and tries to kill."  
  
"So you have a blood loving stalker who kills people for the fun of it?"  
  
Jamie nodded. "To put it bluntly..." Jamie shrugged.  
  
Orlando nodded. "We'll help you... but there's only so many people I can put on your case. I think this is going to end well, if all goes in your favour. I'll send up a couple of snipers and guards..."  
  
"Thank you... listen I haven't told my team or Alana that I am an assassin. Just let the group of guards come with me back to the base... then I'll explain it all," said Jamie.  
  
Orlando nodded. "Ok... you'd better be going if you want to be back before dark."  
  



	18. The Complication is not so Complicated

Jamie landed his Raynos in the hangar, a half a dozen cars following closely behind him.

He hung his head low, wondering how he was going to explain this to his teammates and to Alana. Squeezing his eyes shut in thought, he immediately opened them as he heard the cars stop outside the base, waiting for him to signal them to come in.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "I want two of you to come with me," he called over his shoulder.

The captain of the group nodded and sent two of the men with Jamie.

"You might also want to get Jack out from the basement lock-up. I marked the spot with a red 'x' on the wall in the left wing of the front-right hangar," said Jamie.

The captain just gave him a really odd look then pointed to the map in his hands. "I think the map will help us more... but thanks anyway."

Jamie nodded and waved a hand, signifying to the group of twenty men that they could continue their work.

Jamie continued to walk up the stairs to the kitchen and lounge area where he presumed most of the group was sitting. Sure enough, just to his luck, every single person who was staying in the base at the time, was sitting in the lounge fighting over the remote control to the TV.

He sighed and coughed a little to try and get their attention. Nothing happened, they were still fighting over the remote. Brad had seen Jamie come in, with two armed and what looked to be like officers dressed completely in black with various different guns, radios and knives all tucked away neatly and successfully hidden from the un-watching eye.

He raised an eyebrow, took a sip of his coffee, and then switched the television off with the remote that had fallen out of the previous owners hand only a moment before.

"I think Jamie has something to say," he stated, as everyone was about to pounce on him to get the remote.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared toward Jamie who had two people dressed in black behind him.

"Anything wrong?" asked Leena, an eyebrow raised in annoyance as she leant on Bit.

"You guys might want to sit down for this... I mean it," he replied, waiting patiently for the others to sit down.

"Right, so what's the problem here?" asked Leena, again with an eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"I'm not exactly who you think I am," he began.

"What are you saying? You're some kind of assassin or something?" snapped Leena.

"Yeah," replied Jamie.

"I was wondering when you'd tell us," said Alana. "I was expecting it sooner but obviously now that we are being chased by psychotic cape boy it was a good time to bring it up," she yawned and stretched.

The others just blinked momentarily before Bit spoke. "So who are they?"

"These are my fellow trained assassins. This is Kyle, and the other is Mike," said Jamie, first pointing to a blue haired nineteen year old, and then to an orange haired twenty year old.

They both smiled and lifted their hands in a salute.

"There are a couple more of them downstairs in the hangar. The captain of the group is Captain Orlando, who is my boss, then there is, Talia, Jim, Kate, Jack, Leah, Emma, Ian, Bryan, Ben, Kai, Rei, Spencer, Kevin, Mark, Liam, Livinia, Billy, and Elijah. And then of course these two that I have just introduced," Jamie said pointing to Kyle and Mike.

"Cool," the group shrugged.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would," stated Jamie.

"Well we knew there was something up with you, only we didn't know what, and we weren't going to make you say anything either. But we did kind of notice something with all your really fast reflexes and all, and then you beat the crap outta that guy who tried to steal my Liger..." stated Bit, shrugging.

Jamie nodded but didn't say anything further.

"We'll let you know what will be happening with the guards patrols and body guards and so on once we've finished the sweep of the base. If you have any questions feel free to ask. We also would like to teach you all self-defence, just incase," said Kyle.

"But for now, just pretend like we're not here. Go on with your lives normally, though you must tell us where you are going and when, so that we can situate you a guard with proper arms training," finished Mike.

"For now though, we have to go. Captain Jamie," Kyle nodded to the group and saluted his other captain.

Mike did the same.

xxxx

well........ ok....... i apologise for not updating sooner......... but i do hope you enjoyed this chapter! please review

The-Dark-Fire-Elf


	19. No Privacy

Jamie sat in front of the computer once again, trying to hack into the system so he could trace where the new letter had come from.

He gave a pained sigh as the computer began to have a fit......... again. Stupid computer wasn't used to being over used, on top of that it was an older version and therefore less reliable.

"I need a new computer in here!" called Jamie.

"Electrocuted another one of our computers?" asked Alana.

Jamie blushed as she entered the room. "It was nothing really..."

Alana smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it wasn't."

She turned toward the open door and poked her head out looking around the passage. The only people who were there were the two bodyguards. Jamie's and her own. Jamie's being the incredibly hot Elijah. He had beautiful crystal blue eyes and an almost unnatural silver coloured hair. She on the other hand also had a very pleasing bodyguard by the name of Billy. Billy was rather funny when he wasn't around Captain Orlando. He had gold eyes with black hair that hung over them, concealing his emotions as they flashed through his eyes.

"You guys just stay out here a while, ok?" ordered Alana.

Billy rose an eyebrow and Elijah was trying not to snicker.

"Something going to happen we should know about?" smirked Billy.

"Nothing your perverted minds could handle," replied Alana, grinning evilly.

Billy stuck his tongue out at the young girl.

"We have our own ways of seeing what we want," smirked Elijah.

"Good one moron! Now she's going to take steps to make sure we won't see any of it," Billy said while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Right..."

Elijah blinked and glanced at Alana's head that was still sticking out from Jamie's bedroom door.

"You going to get back in there or keep lover boy waiting?" said Billy.

Something flew out from behind Alana and hit Billy squarely in the head, knocking a surprised Billy over.

Elijah snickered and pointed to Billy who was holding his head and getting up from the floor, when suddenly he met the same fate. This left Billy snickering at Elijah.

Picking up the book that hit him, Billy looked at the title, 'how to deal with stress.'

Alana rolled her eyes and closed the door, turning to face Jamie who was smirking at his good aim.

"Now......... where were we?" she smiled.

Jamie got up and pinned her to the wall and leant in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Alana ran her fingers through his black hair, deepening their kiss.

The door opened, slamming into the two.

"Any one seen Jamie?" asked Bit.

The two guards stood by the door trying not to laugh. "No."

"Ok," replied Bit, closing the door.

Jamie fell to the floor, Alana following closely.

"Squashed........." was all Jamie said.

The door opened again, slamming into Jamie.

"You guys ok?" asked Billy, his eyes dancing with amusement as he saw the two on the floor looking a bit squashed.

"Note to self: never make-out behind a door........."

At that comment Elijah snickered, loud enough for the three others to hear.

"Shut it," mumbled Alana, picking herself off the floor.

This caused Elijah to snicker more as her hair was messy and her face red, on top of that she did look 'really' squashed.

Billy was trying not to snicker as he followed Alana out the room.

"I'll see you later Jamie!" she said, smiling sweetly over her shoulder.

Jamie lifted a hand from the floor and waved in a small circular motion before his hand fell to the ground with a light thud.

"I feel sorry for you," said Elijah. "Every time you guys want some private time someone comes to bother you."

"Why didn't you stop him from entering?" came Jamie's muffled voice.

"Because he said it was an emergency," shrugged Elijah.

Jamie just lifted his face from the ground, gave Elijah a I-don't-believe-you look, and slowly got up.

"Whatever," he replied, dusting himself off then walking out of the room, Elijah trailing behind him trying not to snicker.

xxxx

short chapter but i'm updating real soon......

anyway please review

The-Dark-Fire-Elf


	20. Meetings

Jamie sighed again as he walked into the hangar and hopped into his Raynos. He knew he shouldn't be breaking the rules by leaving without telling anyone, but he was sure one of the outside guards would see him leave.

The hangar doors opened and Jamie launched the zoid into the sky with ease. He was going to take a short trip to see Orlando at the base, and probably spend some time flying around to get his mind off the earlier happenings of the day.

He had once again received an e-mail from the now well-known gang leader. He seemed to be coming along more rapidly, leaving the group with less and less time to figure out where, who, and when he would strike. On top of that the guards were becoming increasingly annoying, as they always seemed to get in the way of something.

It was now around midnight when Jamie decided to land his zoid in the outskirts of the city. The zoid would now be camouflaged with the night sky since he had gotten it painted black.

Jamie hopped out of the zoid and put his gun on the inside of his black cloak. It was fast becoming cooler as winter started to set in, and he was increasingly becoming edgy not only with the guards, but with his teammates and the others.

Nic had been on his back the whole week after he had broken the news that he was a trained assassin and had someone after them. Nic wanted to beat the hell out of him, Jamie knew that easily enough, but Nic seemed to hold back because he was scared of what Jamie could do in return.

The streets were eerily silent as he walked toward the familiar building that held his head quarters. He looked up at the pub that usually closed at around two in the morning to see it open. It was then he heard noise. The music blaring through the static fuzzed speakers and the loud shouts of drunk people. He shrugged off the quietness and walked passed the pub to the building which was still open.

He stepped into the elevator and nodded at Jared who dialed a random number on the elevator phone, taking them down into head quarters.

"What brings you here?" asked Jared.

"I think this guy is going to strike sometime soon, and if not, I don't think he's even after us anymore," said Jamie. "Though I did get another e-mail today. They also have their computer systems updated or they have a hacker on their side, because I can't get into their network anymore."

Jared nodded. "You ok?"

Jamie smiled and nodded. "How about you?"

Jared shrugged. "Same old... boss wants me to stay as the elevator man, he's willing to pay me more if I stay on."

Jamie grinned as he leant against the wall of the elevator. "Orlando is willing to pay money for an elevator man... I should've taken your job! At least life would be a lot easier."

Jared shook his head. "You're too good an assassin to be put into the elevator."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Jared as the elevator doors slid open.

Jamie stated his name and age, then went for the eye and hand scanner.

He waved at Talia who had swapped jobs with Greg earlier that month. She grinned and took a bite of her donut, subconsciously waving back.

Jamie nodded as Orlando recited what he had just said.

"You're sure he will strike soon?"

"No, but I have a feeling he will."

Orlando nodded. Jamie had a knack for this stuff, and often rose and struck at the right time due to his 'gut feeling' and so far Jamie had never been wrong.

"Listen I have to get going, but call me if you find any clues as to when this guy will strike," said Jamie.

Orlando nodded. "We'll see, but this gang has people everywhere, Jack Hawk and some of the other newbies I put out there have been killed off one by one. It seems all of them have been killed by some kind of drug though, one that makes them go crazy and die painfully. They start shaking and pick up a fever, and then they kind of just die."

Jamie's eyes widened in shock. Was this the drug that had led Alana to kill her best friend April? Was this the drug that the gang was presently selling to the Backdraft?

"Here's a file on what we found out about the drug. It melts the internal organs of the body apparently," he sighed.

Jamie took the disk and put it in his pocket. "Have they found a cure?"

Orlando shook his head as Jamie nodded and walked out of the room without another word.

xxxx

HA! i tolf you the next chapter would be up soon! this is to all my reviewers! thanx a lot for your support guys! enjoy the chapter!

The-Dark-Fire-Elf


	21. Gathering before the storm

Jamie looked through the file of what the medics had picked up from the bodies of their recent newbies that had been used for experimenting the drug. According to the affects the drug had on the body, it was a one-way road all the way to hell. The drug caused pain and anguish. Of course, no one was able to do a thing to help unless of course you killed him or her at the first sign of symptoms.

Jamie's eyes shot up as a knock sounded on his door. He closed the file quickly and put it under his pillow before getting up and unlocking the door. It was Alana, he knew that much, he had asked to speak to her privately after he had read the file a few times.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, concern written on her features.

Jamie smiled at his girlfriend. His smiled slowly turning into a frown. "I need to talk to you about something, about April... the drug that she took."

Alana's face darkened. "Why?"

"It's been put into bullets. They're killing off unwanted people..."

"What do you need to know?" she whispered.

Jamie's eyes glazed over as he tried not to look into the pain filled eyes of his girl. "As much as you can tell me."

"They have a underground area used for production, though there is a warehouse in the middel fo nowhere for testing. The last I heard, they had just signed a contract with the Backdraft," she replied. "They still use the underground base for production according to the e-mail that was sent recently."

"E-mail?" Jamie asked.

"I managed to pick up on an e-mail that was being sent to the Backdraft. I should've told you earlier, I'm sorry."

Jamie pulled Alana into a hug as she cried silently.

"You may have just saved the lives of hundreds," whispered Jamie.

Alana buried her face into his shoulder, hugging him back.

xxxx

Jamie was once again in the office of Orlando.

"Are you saying we have a potential terrorist threat against the planet because of this drug being mass produced?"

Jamie nodded. "If we strike, it has to be now, before the production is shipped off to the Backdraft. If the Backdraft get a hold of something that powerful, they'll take over the world, and possibly go into a galactic takeover."

Orlando sighed and nodded. "Pull all the guards in from your place. Bring your team and anyone else either you or that Alana girl is attached to. Once they're safe, we'll head out."

Jamie nodded. "They'll be here in two hours," he said, closing the door behind him.

xxxx

"Just shut up and get into the car, I don't have time to argue with you. If you don't come willingly I'll make you," Jamie growled.

Nic glared. "I can't believe you pulled us into this... when we're out of trouble you will pay."

"They're not only after my ass... they want to nail you to the fucking wall. You damaged their reputation more than I ever did. You were part of them, I'm just someone in their way," Jamie countered. "Now get in the car before I make you get in there."

Nic's glare softened as he heard those words. "Fine... listen... if there's anything..."

Jamie gave a small smile. "You're on the team for the raid. I figured you'd want to work on some revenge."

Nic nodded. "Thanks I guess."

Jamie only nodded as he walked into the base and turned all lights off. Nic and himself were the last ones to leave the base. Their zoids had been taken by Leena and Dr Toros who had been one of the first to leave.

Jamie got into the car and revved the engine before pulling onto the road and speeding toward the city.

xxxx

hey all! Thank you for the reviews! grins am always pleased to get them.

There are probably only four or five chapters left after this one..... it's all wrapping up now, so enjoy the new chapters

The-Dark-Fire-Elf.


	22. The Battle Begins

Orlando glanced over the group that occupied his large conference room. "So… the only ones from this group will be Jamie and Nic, I want the rest of you to stay in here. There's a kitchen and everything… Talia should keep you up to date with everything. Alana, you would possibly be best staying near one of the computers… see if you can hack into the Backdraft's mainframe and mess around with the security. It may buy us some time, if any."

Alana nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"See if you can control the place we're heading to… you know, security codes, gates and doors opening and closing… take control of the air conditioning system if it comes to that. We just need someone that can distract them while we kill them," ordered Orlando.

"No problem Sir… I'll get to it right away," replied Alana.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Leena.

"If it comes to it, we'll need you to block off escape routes with your zoids, but Talia will inform you of the plans as we progress through the building and destroy the virus."

Bit nodded. "Where's Jamie?"

Jamie took that moment to walk in. He was, of course, in his fool uniform. He had a black long sleeved shirt with black pants, black gloves, and black shoes. "I'm right here."

Dr. Toros blinked as Jamie loaded a bullet into the handgun he held.

"I say we get this party started. I'm tired of being fucking controlled by these assholes. Let's get this over and one with quickly, I want to done by dawn," said Jamie.

"Can I speak to you for just a moment?" asked Alana.

Jamie nodded and led her out of the room and into his office a few doors down. He closed the door behind them and closed the blinds.

Alana put her hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Don't die," she whispered bluntly.

Jamie took her hand and turned around to face her. He put her hand over his shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "I can't die… I can't leave you behind," he replied.

Alana looked up into his eyes. "You don't know that… just be careful, I'll try and help out as much as I can… but… be careful ok?"

Jamie nodded and rested his forehead against hers. "Alana…?"

Alana met his eyes. "Yes?"

"I… I should've told you this a long time ago… but… I… I love you."

Alana smiled. "You know what? I love you too Jamie… so don't leave me."

Jamie nodded and pulled her into a passionate kiss, his hands resting on her ass. Alana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. If this was going to be their last kiss, it sure as hell would be their best.

A knock sounded on the door but the two ignored it as they continued to show their love for one another.

"Like… I don't want to interrupt anything, but we're leaving in five minutes, which means you have to be out of here like now," came a voice.

Jamie moaned as Alana broke the kiss. "You're cruel you know that?"

Alana smiled sadly. "You have to go."

Jamie nodded. "Don't ever forget that I love you…" he whispered, entwining his fingers in hers and pulling in for another short yet sweet kiss. "Another thing…" he whispered, slipping the black gold ring onto her wedding finger.

Alana looked down at the ring as Jamie opened the door and left, not looking back.

xxxx

"Come on dude… don't look as if you just left the love of your life behind," said Elijah.

Jamie glanced lazily at his companion beside him. They were only ten minutes away from the base, and he had begun to realize that if he died he wouldn't forgive himself. If he died, he would be breaking the promise he had made to Alana, the promise of marriage. "I did idiot."

Elijah sighed. "I'm trying to make you feel better. If your mind's not clear when we get there you might as well stay and guard the cars… you'll be of no use to us if you aren't thinking straight. Your mind has to be on the job."

Jamie nodded. "I'll be fine, let me mope now, and I'll be clear then ok?"

Elijah rolled his eyes and nodded. "Whatever you say boss…"

Jamie glared at him for calling him boss but decided not to say anything.

He closed his eyes and went into deep thought.

Jamie opened an eye as Elijah touched him on the shoulder. "We're here."

Jamie nodded and got out the car, pulling on his night vision goggles and picking up sniper gun with a silencer. "I'll take out the guards," he whispered as he put his head set on.

Elijah nodded and directed the others to stay back as Jamie killed the outer perimeter guards.

"Right… Talia, we need open door to the entrance. Run a heat scan over the building and give us some clue as to how many people are in there," ordered Jamie, slinging the rifle over his back.

"Right… you have twelve guys at the entrance door, supposedly armed. The back door only has two though, you might want to take that instead. The average amount of people in there… Alana says there's about a hundred no less. Looks like you guys are gonna be covered in blood when you get home," replied Talia over the head set.

"Sounds like it," replied Jamie, signaling for the others to follow to go around to the back. "I want another group down here ASAP… I want to hit them from both the front and back, that'll mean that the entrances are clear and we can secure the perimeter of the building."

"Sure thing… I'm sending out the second group as we speak."

"Good," replied Jamie. "I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

"I'll prepare a back-up straight away Sir."

"Great job Talia," said Jamie.

"It's nothing Sir. You're at the back door I presume?"

"We're approaching the door now, seems no one is around here."

"There should be a guard on the roof of the complex, take him out before heading inside."

Jamie looked up from the shadow he was lurking in. He smirked as he saw the guard lean against the railing. "Piece of cake Talia."

Jamie aimed and shot twice, nodding in approval as he fell down dead.

"It's time to party boys! Let's get in there, shoot them, destroy the building and get out of here. I don't know about you, but I've got a girl waiting for me back at the base," said Jamie.

A low murmur of agreement was all Jamie needed to set off in the direction of the back entrance.

xxxx

hmmmm….. I'd say about two more chapters not including the epilogue after this one! smiles please review….

The-Dark-Fire-Elf.


	23. In Hawaii not a chapter

Hey everyone… Umm I'm The-Red-Phoenix and I'm here to give you guys all a message about my friend, your story writer The-Dark-Fire-Elf. Well she is happily in the sunny island of Hawaii… lucky her. That's why she hasn't been able to update but she tells me she has written heap and will, as soon as she gets back, retype and post it for you. So please bear with this and wait for the update, which I'm sure we are all looking forward to. She shall be back in 2 weeks or so. Until then…


	24. Sacrifices of thyself

Jamie cringed as he walked into the lab area and saw all their human experiments hooked up to monitors inside water-filled glass tubes. There had to be a law against this right? There had to be some kind of barrier making sure people wouldn't end up in an over-sized test tube.

He scanned the immediate area quickly, his gun at ready through the whole sweep. He backed up against a wall as all the test tube people began to move and open their eyes. The water suddenly turned into a greenish-pink and their skin began to bubble and peel from them. The liquid prison holding them silenced their screams of anguish as they continued to be boiled alive.

"Jamie?" came a voice from his headset. "Jamie? Jamie? Jamie… Sir! Are you there Sir?"

Jamie's eyes widened as the people began to reach out to him, the glass sheet being the only thing that stopped them from screaming and rushing toward him.

"Shit… Jamie's out guys…" came the voice.

"Oh God…" whispered Jamie. "Fuck… fuck… get them away… stop hurting them… oh God help me," he continued to gasp as he aimed his gun in random places around the lab, expecting someone to jump out.

"Jamie? Jamie? What's wrong? Where the hell are you?" came Elijah's voice.

"They're being boiled alive… they're reaching for me… I… Oh God one just blew up," he spoke as he tried to keep the contents of his stomach down. It didn't work, he bent his head threw up on the floor next to him.

"Shit… where the fuck are you? Jamie? Jamie? Listen Jamie pull yourself together… you have Alana to look after ok… once this is all over it's your retirement that matters. Jamie concentrate on her… don't let this get to you… Jamie…"

"Shut up… Quiet… someone's coming…" Jamie spoke.

The leader of the enemy rushed in… throwing a careless glance at the now dead people in the glass tubes.

Jamie breathed hard as he blinked rapidly… trying to delete the images from his mind. Everything cleared as he made eye contact with him. His eyes focused and his mind cleared all he could do was pull the trigger. So he did, he pulled the trigger and wouldn't stop until he had run out of immediate ammo.

"He's gone… round up quickly and take the base… there's nothing left for us to do… I've killed their leader," spoke Jamie.

He was about to turn and leave when he felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder. Immediately Jamie turned and his eyes widened in complete surprise as he saw the group of three mutilated bodies.

"What kind of place is this? It's like I'm in a fucking horror movie… they're like zombies… only not really dead and rotting ones…" hissed Jamie.

"What? Jamie… do you think the undead can be real?" came a whimper.

"I'm looking at three…" said Jamie. "How about you?"

A crackle and then a scream that shattered the silence was all Jamie heard in reply. "Shit!" he hissed as he re-loaded his gun quickly and took down the three that were in front of him. "TALIA! I NEED YOU TO ORDER ALL PERSONNEL OUT OF THE BUILDING! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY I WANT EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM OUT HERE! I AM TO BE REPORTED BACK TO ONCE ALL PRIVATE PERSONNEL HAVE LEFT THE BUILDING. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Jamie shouted as he ran in the direction that the scream of complete terror had come from.

"Very well Sir! ALL PERSONNEL RETREAT BASE IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE THE IMMEDIATE AREA AND RETURN TO BASE! NOW!"

The sudden sound of everyone running out of the base came to Jamie's ears. He sighed in relief that he was able to get a majority of the officers to leave. He grimaced for those that had already been lost.

"Sir. The building has been evacuated. All direct personnel are on their way to base. No one left a car for you Sir. Should I send someone back?"

"No… Talia… I… don't send anyone back here until two hours have passed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Sir…" she replied.

"Good… tell Alana… tell Alana that I love her, and that I'm sorry but this has to be done… tell her I said good-bye…" Jamie removed the earpiece that kept him in direct contact with the base. Sighing he crushed it under his foot and set to work, trying to find the main generator.

xxxx

"Jamie? JAMIE!" Alana screamed. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" she stood and ran for the door.

She cried out as a firm grip held her against their chest, keeping her from running out of the base. "Let me go!" she cried.

"I'm afraid I can't… we aren't allowed to let anyone near that base for two hours minimum," whispered Nic.

Alana let out a heart-wrenching scream before collapsing in her friend's arms and crying.

xxxx

Jamie blinked back tears as he set the timer on the bomb. He had run into two fairly large groups of these 'undead' and had only just managed to get away from the last group that was still waiting outside the entrance. His eyes widened as the banging on the door became more urgent. They wanted to kill him… he had seen what they had done to the officers they had come across. The leader of this operation had let out his creations in hope they would kill everything within the base… they were made to kill and that was what they were doing.

He grimaced as he set the clock for two minutes. Enough time for him to get out through the emergency exit to his left and run for his life.

Taking a deep breath he started the timer and ran to the exit. Climbing up the ladder that led to the roof he glanced down at his watch and noticed that 30 seconds had passed when he reached the roof. As he looked down he saw the group of mutilated soldiers break into the room. He cringed at their features and shut the small emergency exit door that held fast as soon as he closed it.

Looking down at his watch again he saw he only had a minute to get away. Jamie glanced at his surroundings before running in the direction from which he had first come. He slid to a stop at the edge of the large building. Looking over the edge he hissed at the height but stepped back and took a deep breath. Squeezing his eyes shut he ran for edge and leapt off hoping for a soft landing.

There was a loud thump as Jamie's body met the hard cement. "Shit," he hissed.

Blinking rapidly to try and regain his fuzzy sight he tried to get up as fast as he could. Hissing at the pain that seemed to overwhelm his body as he rose, he slumped back down and began to crawl as he tried to get up.

Glancing frantically at his watch he saw he only had twenty seconds before the building would be destroyed. Squeezing his eyes shut with pain he used the last of his strength to get up from the ground and run as fast as he could go.

As soon as he heard the explosion he picked up his pace. He screamed as he felt the heat of the bomb on his back as he was lifted from the ground and thrown forward by the force of the destructive weapon.

He skidded to halt in the sand, unconscious; only 50 meters away from the now destroyed building.

xxxx

Alana cried as she saw the building blowing up… the small monitor went fuzzy before cutting out.

Letting go of Nic she grabbed the keys from her jacket before running out of the building.

"Talia! Send a rescue team after her… Jamie may still be alive!"

Talia nodded at the order from her boss and called a small rescue team and sent them immediately.

xxxx

Alana's car skidded to a halt near the building. She immediately jumped out; tears pouring freely down her face. "JAMIE! JAMIE!"

She started to run towards the debris. "JAMIE! JAMIE WHERE ARE YOU? JAMIE!" she screeched.

She fell to her knees, her face cupped in her hands as she continued to cry for the loss of her love.

Looking up she saw a black lump a few meters to her left. Frowning she whispered, "Jamie?" she crawled over to him and pushed him over so he lay on his back.

Alana cried silently before looking at him. The sand under him was mixed with his blood. His hair looked a shade darker than it had been before and as she reached to touch it she whimpered as she recoiled with blood on her fingers. Crying she pulled him onto her lap and hugged him… all the while she cried.

"Alana! Alana! Where are you?" she heard the voice.

She let out a soft moan of grief as she continued to rock back and forth, with Jamie in her arms, crying.

She yelled at the two men that pulled her away with much effort and locked her in her own car, calling for someone to get her away from the scene.

The two men came back to Jamie and lifted him as gently as they could onto a stretcher before loading his seemingly lifeless body into the back of their van. The driver glanced at Alana who was now banging her hands on the windows of her car and yelling for them to let her out. He sighed and shook his head before turning on the van and driving away just as a jeep pulled in to pick up Jamie's love.

"He's still alive!"

The driver almost choked with relief, tears running down his already stained faces. Elijah took a deep shaky breath before picking up the radio next to him and passing on the news.

xxxx

-grins- how did you like that chapter?

Next chapter will be the last! This story has come to an interesting end! I hope you enjoyed this chapter

The-Dark-Fire-Elf


	25. Happy endings

Jamie woke rather slowly, drifting in and out of consciousness as he tried to remember what had happened and where he was. It had been two weeks since Alana had found him by the destroyed base of the enemy, two weeks since he had literally nearly been killed. He groaned as he reached for his head in a futile attempt to lessen the throbbing pain in head. His movements seemed sluggish and strained, and while moving his arm he had felt pain. His whole body felt pain. His eyes squeezed themselves shut as soon as he opened them, as he hissed at the brightness of the room he was in. Had he succeeded in what he had set out to do? Had he killed all those mutants in the building? Had he saved himself and ensured a safer future for Milla and his teammates? Was he dead? Ok well obviously he wasn't because he wouldn't be in pain. He slowly opened his eyes, a hand half covering his vision as he blinked away the white spots in his clouded vision. He blinked several times before his vision cleared completely and he could safely look around the room without having to shield his eyes from the obvious brightness. Still groping his bandaged head, Jamie tried to sit up but immediately stopped when he realized his body could not carry out his command.

His throat was dry and raw, and his lips cracked as he licked them to give them some moisture. His tongue felt hot and too large. His eyes darted around the hospital room, looking for something to ease his thirst. He painfully reached out for the glass on his bedside table, his hand shaking with the effort of movement. His hand closed around the glass and he picked it up with much effort, his hand shaking and spilling some of the water. His hand loosened its grip on the glass and it fell to the floor shattering, making him wince as he watched his water spread on the floor.

His panic at watching the water mix with the tiny shards of glass faded as the door to his room opened. His face twisted into a weak smile as he saw Elijah. Elijah's face lit up at the sight of his friend awake. Immediately he opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Jamie pointed to the floor on the other side of his bed. Elijah tilted his head in question but walked over to Jamie and shook his head as he saw the shattered glass and water.

He smiled. "Need a drink?"

Jamie gave him a weak glare but nodded.

Elijah nodded his head in response and walked into the private bathroom, that had yet to be used, and filled new glass with water before getting a few hand towels and mopping up the water and glass as best he could. He put the glass to Jamie's lips and let his friend drink as much as he wanted.

He out the empty glass down on the table and sat. "Better?"

"Yeah," came Jamie's rough voice.

"You've been out for two weeks. After you blew up the base… you us all worried there, especially Alana," Elijah said, standing and adjusting the drip so a little more of the liquid pain killer would be absorbed into Jamie's body allowing him to be at least a tiny bit more comfortable than he was at the moment.

"Where is Alana?" he spoke, his voice stiff and raspy from un-use for two weeks.

"We had to lock her in the car when we picked you up, she went hysterical. It's about three in the morning at the moment. It's my turn to be here with you. I forced Alana out with the help of Nic and Talia. I don't think she's slept more than a few hours these past two weeks," Elijah informed him, slowly looking at the state Jamie was in.

Jamie's cheeks were hollowed out from lack of food and he was a lot more thin than any normal assassin should be, though his muscles were still visible. His skin was pale and unhealthy looking, His right wrist was bandaged and it went all the way up his arm. His left hand was attached to the drip, a bandage secured tightly around his wrist only. His hair was lifeless and dull from what could be seen over the bandage around his head. Cuts and bruises were scattered across his pale skin, making him look unnatural.

"How bad am I?" asked Jamie, his eyes downcast and tired.

"A few broken ribs, burns to your right arm, it won't scar though. Concussion, dislocated shoulder, dislocated wrist, internal bleeding, bruising to you spinal cord, and I think that should be about it. I was surprised you came out with only that after you jumped off the fucking building," Elijah scolded him lightly.

Jamie gave him a small smile. "Can I ask you something?"

Elijah hesitated for a few seconds before nodding. "Sure boss… anything you want."

"I don't want Alana to see me like this… tell her I will see her when I've healed enough to walk out of this room alone. I don't want her to have to go through this, just tell her that I love her, and when I get out I will be true to my promise so she'd better start planning for it."

Elijah shook his head. "You're torturing yourself and her too Jamie. She has to see you…"

"She won't. I refuse her to come here while I can't do anything for myself. I'll write her a letter or something if you won't talk to her," he replied abruptly, his eyes set in determination.

Elijah shrugged. "I'll tell her man… but she'll be upset and I wouldn't blame her either."

"Another thing… I… I don't want anyone here either, with the exception of you," Jamie continued.

Elijah sighed before nodding, a smirk covering his lips as he turned toward Jamie again. "Planning on marrying me too after this… I'm flattered Jamie, flattered."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Whatever Lijh… I'm keeping you here so I can torture you… I thought you were dead after I heard you scream."

Elijah's face paled a little. "I don't think I've ever been that afraid Jamie… they were just there, faces half crushed, their skin looking as if there were things living under it. Hair all melted and brand marks just put anywhere, as if they were cattle or something…."

"You're seeing someone about the trauma?"

Elijah shrugged then shook his head. "I have nightmares about it sometimes Jamie… real bad nightmares, just re-living that night… but I'm getting over it, and I've only had the nightmares for about two nights out of the two weeks. I don't need the shrink's help I just need time," he replied.

"Fair enough… I know what you mean though."

"Yeah… I thought you would," Elijah replied with a small smile.

xxxx

One week later…

Jamie grinned at Elijah in thanks as his friend placed the fast food packet in front of him on the bed. Jamie sat up and crossed legs in triumph. His exercises had strengthened his muscles and his wounds were becoming less painful by the minute, well ok maybe hour. So far he had eaten what he could of the hospital food, but eventually talked Elijah into getting him something worth eating, since the hospital food was beginning to get off-putting.

"You can be let out tomorrow you know," said Elijah.

"That's where you come in again… I need you to bring Alana here tomorrow morning," replied Jamie, taking a bite from the burger and picking up a few fries.

"What are you going to do?" asked Elijah.

"I booked a table at a restaurant, I plan on spoiling my girl all day tomorrow."

"If you're wondering around all day I insist to have you tagged by at least two armed guards. We still don't know whether or not you killed all of them and if they're out for revenge…" came a voice from the door.

"Orlando, so good to see you too," replied Jamie, smiling while rolling his eyes. "If you think we need the guards then be my guest but I don't want anyone to interrupt our day, got it? I'll have my phone with me, but unless the matter is life threatening to me or Alana I don't want you to contact me."

Orlando sniffed but complied and nodded. "Fine…"

Jamie smiled. "Good… now that everything's settled… Elijah can you pick me up a pair of clothes from the base?"

Elijah nodded before getting up and leaving the room, closely followed by Orlando who grumbled something about organizing the guards for tomorrow.

xxxx

Alana fidgeted nervously as she watched the clock. According to Jamie's brief note, she was getting picked up in five minutes because he wanted to surprise her. Surprise her? What more could he do than what he had done before he had left for that mission?

She glanced down at the ring occupying her wedding finger. This ring symbolized everything she meant to him. She sighed; maybe he wanted to break up with her? Was that why he didn't want her to see him while he was in the hospital?

She looked up as a sleek car pulled up next to her zoid. She smiled lightly and jumped out the giant, landing gracefully on the ground.

"Hey Alana!"

"Elijah? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

"I'm your lift to the 'secret location.' You sound disappointed… am I not what you were hoping for?" he teased.

Alana rolled her eyes and got into the car. "Just drive."

"Yes Ma'am!" he laughed.

xxxx

"Jamie!" Alana cried as she launched herself at the love of her life.

Jamie grinned as he caught her in a hug. "I missed you so much."

Alana's grip on him tightened. "Don't you ever do that to me again! Don't you ever leave me."

"I don't plan to… the offer I made before I left the base still stands. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Alana looked up into Jamie's eyes before hugging him again and giving him a long and passionate kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes…" smiled Jamie as he leant in to capture Alana's lips once more.

xxxx

wow…….. this was the last chapter peoples…….. nods yep….. the very last chapter of Jamie's Love Story……. Still considering whether or not to make a sequel……. But if I get around to it I'm sure you'll all find out somehow……. Thank you for all your support……. And your patience…… and I hope you enjoyed this story

thank you to all my reviewers and to all my readers gives everyone a cookie

(sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter... i thought you guys would want this up asap so i did a very breif edit)

The-Dark-Fire-Elf


End file.
